


stumblin' onto you

by frozensight



Series: a whole new world (literally) [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: "You sure?" Finn had asked shortly after he'd woken up in the infirmary and the issue of his living arrangements had been brought up. "I wouldn't want to put you out or anything.""Don't worry about it!" Poe had exclaimed as he gripped Finn's left shoulder. "Beebee and I would love to have you as a roommate."Finn had smiled so brightly that Poe didn't think he could ever regret the offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Person B trying to gingerly tiptoe out of the bedroom as Person A sleeps. Before Person B can make it out, they end up tripping and knocking everything over, creating an unbelievably loud ruckus, due to being too distracted by how cute Person A looked while they were sleeping.

It had been Poe's idea to have Finn share his room.

"You sure?" Finn had asked shortly after he'd woken up in the infirmary and the issue of his living arrangements had been brought up. "I wouldn't want to put you out or anything."

"Don't worry about it!" Poe had exclaimed as he gripped Finn's left shoulder. "Beebee and I would love to have you as a roommate."

Finn had smiled so brightly that Poe didn't think he could ever regret the offer.

Three days later when Finn officially moved in, it hits Poe that he might have made a huge mistake.

It isn't that he and Finn clash over trivial things, but rather it's the absence of any such problems that makes Poe's stomach seize. Finn doesn't mind waking up when Poe does even though it's barely 0500 D'Qar time. Instead he happily gets up, gets ready, and goes to help wherever he can with the preparations for moving to a different Resistance base. Some days, Finn wakes up even before Poe's alarm has gone off and has made it back with food from the mess for both of them.

Prior to Finn moving in, the refresher had seemed huge and spacious -- far bigger than any fresher Poe had had all to himself before, but now? Now it doesn't seem big enough. He and Finn are constantly bumping into each other, sometimes one of them being half naked from taking a sonic shower. BB-8 finds these fumbles hilarious. It beeps and whirs happily when Poe glares at him, which makes Finn ask the inevitable:

"What did it say?"

"Nothing," replies Poe, "Beebee's just being a brat."

Finn gives him a skeptical look for a second before he shrugs, smiling as he walks away from the refresher door safely. "Okay. I'll just go grab us some breakfast while you take a shower."

He's out the door before Poe can tell him he's not hungry. BB-8 beeps, nudging Poe's leg. Pushing the droid away, Poe huffs, "I am _not_."

BB-8 whir-chirps at him again, but Poe ignores it, shutting the refresher door behind him.

Outside of their room, Poe and Finn actually don't see each other very much besides meals and special meetings with the General. The meetings are usually very serious and few in number -- especially now that everyone is more preoccupied with moving to a different base before the First Order has a chance to show up. Mostly they eat with each other and the other pilots in Poe's squadron. Finn's made a few friends over in mechanics and armory, and sometimes they sit with them too. Poe's glad he's made friends, but he can't help but get annoyed that one of them --Marin -- keeps touching Finn. Nothing obscene, nothing too forward, but in the little ways that Poe knows _he_ does when it's just him and Finn in their room. Poe doesn't talk as much whenever Marin joins them.

Somehow, despite their bare minimum daily interactions, Poe and Finn manage to be really in sync with each other. They show this off accidentally a lot during meals, when Poe will hand something to Finn that he hasn't even asked for yet, or Finn will automatically pick up Poe's drink to get a refill without Poe saying a word.

"It's cute," comments Jessika one day, a gleam in her eyes that Poe doesn't like as she watches Finn walk away with Poe's glass. "It's like the two of you are telepathic or something. It's cute. Domestic."

"We're not telepathic," mumbles Poe lamely.

Jessika snorts. "I figured, since he doesn't seem to have a clue about your gigantic crush on him."

"I do _not_ have a gigantic crush on him."

"Sorry, Dameron," interjects Snap from across the table, grin on his face, "She meant _colossal_."

Poe groans, hanging his head in his hands as he abandons his food. Jessika laughs, patting Poe on the back as she adds, "Honestly, it's a wonder he _hasn't_ figured it out. It's always all over your face."

"What's all over his face?" Poe freezes as Finn returns, the sound of his glass landing on the table in front of him. "You okay, Poe?"

"Fantastic," says Poe, removing his hand from his face so he can smile at Finn, who's been sitting next to Snap today. "I'm fantastic."

Finn nods, smiling. "Good. I don't know want you getting sick on me or anything. Beebee would probably find a way to blame me for it."

From beneath the table, BB-8 beeps quickly, and Finn yelps as the droid rolls into his legs. Poe laughs alongside his pilots, but now he's thinking about what it'd be like to be sick and have Finn take care of him. He's sure that Finn would be great at it, and Poe can't remember the last time someone besides BB-8 looked out for him while he was sick. Of course, being on the base and all, Poe's far more likely to spend any sick days in the infirmary than in his room.

Distantly, Poe realizes Finn has asked him a question. He shakes his head and asks him to repeat it.

Jessika gives him a sly look as he replies, and Poe's more than a little afraid that _she_ might be telepathic.

For the most part, Poe's managed to prevent any humiliating scenes in front of Finn. It's not that he thinks Finn would change his opinion of Poe, but more that Poe isn't sure he'd survive the embarrassment of having made a fool out of himself in front of Finn. Snap's told Poe some of the things Finn's been saying about him to the mechanic and armory crew, and he'd hate to ruin the image Finn has of him. He'd like to at least get to the new base before he messes it up so he can chalk things up to new gravity or something.

They're a few days out from finishing the transition to the new base -- a moon in the Trahlian system -- and Poe's waking up a bit earlier than normal because he has orders to take the squadron out and do one last scouting of the system. His goal is to get ready and leave the room without waking Finn, who doesn't need to be awake for another hour or two, and he thinks that should be easy to accomplish. He's done it before, in the early days before Finn started waking up at the same time as him, so he should be able to do it again, right?

Wrong.

Poe manages to get showered and dressed without making a sound loud enough to even cause Finn to stir. Even BB-8 is being quiet as it slowly rolls around on the floor, waiting for Poe to be done. He really should've been more suspicious of the droid's cooperation because as he's taking one last look at Finn -- still sleeping peacefully, and Poe loves to watch him sleep because it's nice to see him not stressed out -- BB-8 rolls in front of Poe, making him trip over him and crash into the desk Finn uses to study up on things the First Order never let him know.

As Poe sits there on the floor with his eyes closed, books and datapads around him, he listens as a pen or something rolls away from the desk, probably under one of the beds judging by the distant sound of it. BB-8 beeps from a couple feet behind Poe -- wisely well out of range of Poe's reach -- and on his left, Poe can hear Finn shift in his bed, most likely trying to parse together what the hell just happened.

"Poe?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He sighs, opening his eyes to meet Finn's. It's hard to see in the faint light of their room, but Poe's used to it.

"I'm fine."

Finn smiles before nodding and rolling over in his bed, away from Poe. "Good," he mumbles to the wall, "I was worried that Beebee'd get too enthusiastic, but if you're fine, I'm going back to sleep."

BB-8 beeps indignantly and Finn snorts, back still to Poe. Eventually Poe manages to open his mouth and asks, "What just happened?"

"You were leaving for the final scouting mission without saying goodbye," says Finn, his voice soft. Poe's chest tightens. "I asked Beebee to wake me up when you were leaving."

"Why?"

A beat passes, silent except for the sound of BB-8's head rotating to glance between Finn and Poe. Then there's the sound of the bed creaking as Finn moves to face Poe again. His face doesn't have the peaceful expression from moments ago, but rather tense and sad. Poe hates knowing that he's put it there.

"Because it feels like every time I don't say goodbye to someone, something bad happens or I don't see them for a long time. I didn't want that to happen to you." Finn shrugs, looking away from Poe to his hands. "Not again."

"Hey," says Poe, reaching over to rest a hand on Finn's. Finn looks up at him, and Poe smiles. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

Finn snorts, a small smile edging back onto his face. "Good, and for the record? I don't want to get rid of you."

Poe's heart beats in his chest, hand gripping Finn's a little tighter. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," mutters Finn, smile becoming a grin as he leans over his bed towards Poe, their noses only a few inches apart. "I've gotten used to having you around."

"I could say the same about you," replies Poe just as softly, sitting up a bit straighter so that the distance between them narrows another inch. "In fact, I think I might -- "

Before Poe can finish, BB-8 rolls into him, beeping wildly before playing a message from Jessika that says, " _Where the hell are you, Dameron? We need to leave, and funnily enough, we can't without you._ "

With a groan, Poe says. "Tell her I'm on my way, Beebee." The droid whirs and then beeps, signaling message sent.

"So I guess I'll see you when I get back." Poe meets Finn's eyes. The worry is still there, but there's also hope now and something else that makes the corner of Poe's mouth twitch.

"Damn right you will." Poe doesn't stand up like he should, and instead continues looking into Finn's eyes, which twinkle more the longer he sits there.

"You need to go, Poe."

"I know, but I've realized something just now."

Finn raises an eyebrow at him. "What's that?"

"I can't leave without giving you a proper goodbye." Poe pushes forward and presses a kiss to Finn's lips. It's chaste really -- barely more than their lips touching -- but when Poe sits back and sees Finn beaming, he wouldn't change a thing.

As it turns out, they take rather a long time to say goodbye, and it takes Jessika and Snap pounding on the door for Poe to break away from Finn. BB-8, clearly unimpressed with Poe's sudden lack of punctuality, fusses at Poe in a flurry of beeps as Poe walks out of the room, the droid a rolling ball of huff at his side.

"We were beginning to think you might've died," says Jessika when she sees him.

"Sorry about that guys," says Poe as he walks ahead of them, leading the way outside, "Something came up."

"Damnit," grumbles Snap from behind Poe.

" _Finally_!" shouts Jessika, "You owe me a hundred credits, Wexley. I told you they'd kiss before the trip."

"They almost held out," mutters Snap, and Poe rolls his eyes, too happy to care that his friends (and subordinates) had been placing bets about him and Finn.

"Don't worry, Wexley, there's still the other bet."

Poe stops and turns around to look at the pair of them. "The other bet?"

Smirking, Jessika pats Poe's shoulder as she and Snap walk past him. "It's not interesting if we're only betting on kissing, Dameron."

"I hate you both," he says when his brain has had a moment to restart. He trails after them now, BB-8 rolling beside him, something undeniably smug about the droid's stride. "I hate you too," Poe mutters to BB-8, who simply chirps back at him. Poe sighs, a smile on his face despite himself. "Me too, buddy, me too."


End file.
